lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth of Existence
Birth of Existence is a Anime style-themed Booster Pack. It is the first set in the Existence series. It is followed by the Proof of Existence set. Features The set contains cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! Rewrite. Cover Card: Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon Booster Set Number: RW001 This set has a white background. Introduces new cards used by Yuzuki Taiga, Kyoya Mawari, Black Knight, Takashi Enomiya, Suzuha Enomiya, Ayame Moriyama and Mamoru. Introduces the "Biosaur", "Monosaur", "Ninjroid", and Emperor Deity archetypes. Includes members/support for the "Chronos", "Black Knight"and "Prime Photon" archetypes. Set Bonus Archetype/Series: "Directional Faries" Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 121 cards. This comprises of: *10 s (Also available as Secret Rare and Ultimate Rare) *10 s (Also available as Secret Rare) *20 s *50 Card List * (BOES-EN001) Chronos Ring Master ( ) * (BOES-EN002) Chronos Spark Cobra * (BOES-EN003) Chronos Fate Esper * (BOES-EN004) Chronos Raid Pegasus * (BOES-EN005) Flame Monosaur * (BOES-EN006) Freeze Monosaur * (BOES-EN007) Rumble Monosaur * (BOES-EN008) Spark Monosaur * (BOES-EN009) Breeze Monosaur * (BOES-EN010) Black Knight of Sacrilege - Pain * (BOES-EN011) Black Knight of Sacrifice - Disdain * (BOES-EN012) Black Knight of Villainy - Vile * (BOES-EN013) Heavenly Knight * (BOES-EN014) Hades Knight * (BOES-EN015) Prime Photon Maniac * (BOES-EN016) Prime Photon Trooper * (BOES-EN017) Prime Photon Dragon ( ) * (BOES-EN018) Prime Photon Queen * (BOES-EN019) * (BOES-EN020) * (BOES-EN021) * (BOES-EN022) * (BOES-EN023) Ninjroid Nagato * (BOES-EN024) Nijroid Sandayu * (BOES-EN025) Nijroid Hanzo * (BOES-EN026) Ninjroid Chiyome * (BOES-EN027) Ninjroid Kotaro * (BOES-EN028) Ninjroid Kawakami * (BOES-EN029) * (BOES-EN030) * (BOES-EN031) * (BOES-EN032) * (BOES-EN033) * (BOES-EN034) * (BOES-EN035) * (BOES-EN036) * (BOES-EN037) * (BOES-EN038) * (BOES-EN039) * (BOES-EN040) * (BOES-EN041) * (BOES-EN042) * (BOES-EN043) Chronos-Eyes Pulse Golem * (BOES-EN044) Chronos-Eyes Rage Tyranno * (BOES-EN045) Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai * (BOES-EN046) Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper * (BOES-EN047) Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon * (BOES-EN048) Steam Biosaur * (BOES-EN049) Super Magma Biosaur * (BOES-EN050) Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur * (BOES-EN051) Black Knight of Destruction - Absolute Ruin * (BOES-EN052) Light Emperor Deity - Radiance Seraph * (BOES-EN053) Prime Photon Master Dragon * (BOES-EN054) Nijroid Combination - Advanced Kabugamine * (BOES-EN055) Fairy Queen of the North-East * (BOES-EN056) Fairy Queen of the South-East * (BOES-EN057) Chronos Charge Wing * (BOES-EN058) Rewrite Factor * (BOES-EN059) Scope Booster * (BOES-EN060) Return Point * (BOES-EN061) Chronos-Eyes Fusion * (BOES-EN062) Paradox Event * (BOES-EN063) DNA Crossing * (BOES-EN064) Super DNA Crossing * (BOES-EN065) DNA Experiments * (BOES-EN066) Overlay Bomb * (BOES-EN067) Xyz Reincarnation * (BOES-EN068) Xyz Replay * (BOES-EN069) Path of the Prime Photon Dragon * (BOES-EN070) Prime Photon Passing * (BOES-EN071) Prime Photon Fragments * (BOES-EN072) Divine Legend of the Prime Photon Dragon * (BOES-EN073) Xyz Self * (BOES-EN074) Xyz Retry * (BOES-EN075) Nijroid Strike * (BOES-EN076) Direction of the Wind * (BOES-EN077) Change of Direction * (BOES-EN078) Warp Point * (BOES-EN079) Chronos Calling * (BOES-EN080) * (BOES-EN081) * (BOES-EN082) * (BOES-EN083) * (BOES-EN084) * (BOES-EN085) * (BOES-EN086) * (BOES-EN087) * (BOES-EN088) * (BOES-EN089) * (BOES-EN090) Category:Booster Pack Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite